


Surfing With You

by cutie_hanbin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, doubleb; self-indulgence; first work here; more like surf your body; but i'm a soft stan; so bye;, might add tags/characters more as we go;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_hanbin/pseuds/cutie_hanbin
Summary: He's tired of being used, tired of people leaving him behind after he show his true self. So, he decided to build a wall around him, no more accepting new people in his life more than he needed, after a certain someone catches his attention.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Surfing With You

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll never post anything here but I guess I just wanna try it out. ><

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how everyone's having the same summer break at the same time, but different people utilizing it differently. For Hanbin, it's just another day for him, but for Jiwon, it's another break for him to spend at the beach.

" **Jiwon-ah, you still haven't done cleaning the tables yet?** ", he heard his name being called by the co-owner of the restaurant cum his friend, which he decides to ignore. " _As if that midget doesn't know that there's a lot of plates that I need to gathers from the over-swarmed customers earlier? He should be thankful that I'm willingly to spend my time here and help when I should be enjoying my summer break right now._ ", he snickers to himself.

Sighing as he's piling up the plates before he carried it to the kitchen so that the noisy midget can proceed with his task to wash the dishes, he's met with Yunhyeong's pitiful eyes casted on him, an apologetic smiles hanging on his lips before he nodded to him, a sign of acknowledgement of his hard work. Smiling back, he then proceeds to put down the plates not-so-gently on the washbin, receiving harsh glares from both of his friends, Jinhwan & Donghyuk.

" **For record, you aren't the only one who's working your ass off, so you don't have to keep yelling at me, you know?** ", he pouts before he took a seat next to Donghyuk and grabs the gloves to help the siblings out. " **How come you and Yunhyeong could open this restaurant together when one is pure evil while another one is an angel descendant from Heavens?** ", he put both of his hands on the air in disbelief with the very wrong combinations, before Jinhwan flicks the dirty waters towards him, which he immediately puff his lips forward, in case if the dirty water ever enter his mouth.

" **Shut up, you ass. I can't believe you just call Yunhyeong an angel when that friend of yours has just the same evil energy like yours.** ", Jinhwan rolled his eyes before he glares at his little brother who stop wiping the plates just to stares at them bickering.

" **Well, at least I'm still helping you guys out here, and it's for what? Free of charge, okay!** ", he defended himself. Well, he doesn't have to defend Yunhyeong since he partially owns this cafe together with the evil midget in front of him.

" **Well, to be fair, we let you eat, sleep here for free, right? The least thing you could do for us is helping us out whenever there's too much of customers. Or you're that eager to be half-naked outside and exhibit yourself for everyone to drool on?** "

" **That's so rude and I'm done talking here. Goodbye!** ", he threw his gloves to the floor as he standing up before Jinhwan clear his throats, and with eerie voice he says, " **I know all your tricks, Kim Jiwon. Now sit down.** ".

Grumpily, he sit back at his seat and copying Donghyuk's action without a word. " _Mission to sneak out : Failed. I hate this hyung._ "

* * *

" **You want what now?!** ", his father yells at him for the nth time that night, and with no cares in the world, he rubs his non-itchy ears with left finger while another hand playing with his phone. " **You heard me well, or have you turned deaf now?** ", he said, purposely riling up his father as usual, like it's his daily routine to be done so that he can sleep better at night.

" **But dear, your father has a point there. You should've use this summer break as a time for you to learn about the business. I believe we've given you enough freedom and time for you to enjoy yourself, right?** ", his mother trying to talk it out with him, but nah, he refuse to listen. He still haven't done enjoying his youth, and he refuse to grows up, and show his interest in managing his family business.

" **No matter how many time you guys asking, my answer will remains the same. Now, if you could excuse me, I need to get ready for tomorrow's journey.** ", he stands up and smirks when his father yells at him and threatening him to block his credit card. " **Do whatever you want.** ".

*************************

 **Chanwoo** : Seriously? Then how you gonna survive this summer?

 **Hanbin** : Pfft as if I didn't expect that old man to use the same threat over and over.

 **Chanwoo** : And?

 **Hanbin** : I've already withdraw some cash these few days and stash it somewhere in my room. So, yeah baby I've got some money on me to enjoy even though have to say by-bye to my card

 **Chanwoo** : Dude, you're a pure evil

 **Hanbin** : I'd called this as 'smart move', thank you very much. Anyway, if the cash not enough, I still have you to depends on hahaha

 **Chanwoo** : Nope, I didn't sign up to babysit anyone. I did offer a place to stay during the break though

 **Hanbin** : Hahaha yeah yeah the tiny resort your family owned in Busan, was it?

 **Chanwoo** : I'm sorry for the 'tiny' resort compared to the cottage your family had in every crook of Korea, sir

 **Hanbin** : Shut up, that's not even mine. Well, as long as we have place to stay, I don't really mind. And the food too of course

 **Chanwoo** : Well, had to lure June with us with that. My brother is a really good cook. He opens a restaurant with one of his college friend there, so I'd say we're gonna be pretty much taken care of this summer

 **Hanbin** : Shit, I can't wait for the fun

 **Chanwoo** : Haha well morning won't come faster even if you stays up. Go to sleep. See you tomorrow

 **Hanbin** : Yeah yeah bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for short-and-suck chapter but I do hope you guys like it somehow.  
> Tell me what do you think about this, should I continue or stop? hehe  
> https://twitter.com/cutie_hanbin  
> https://curiouscat.me/cutie_hanbin
> 
> Anyway, you guys can see the correlations between the characters already right? ^^


End file.
